User blog:StanFord85/Kingdom Stars
Kingdom Stars (キングダムスター) is a Japanese-american-french action-RPG video games would be kinda similar to game from Kingdom Hearts, developed and edited by Square Enix, which marks the association between ??? And the universe of Square games under the direction of ???. Kingdom Stars is a cross-over between several characters of Square Enix and the universe Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, Manga, Adaptation of an anime game, Live Action Movie, DC, Marvel, DreamWorks, Warner Bros, Etc that takes place in a parallel world created especially for the series. In each of the opus, the voices of the characters of Cartoon, and Anime (manga) are interpreted by the same celebrities as in their original work. The new enemies that are falses stars who destroys all stars, will be called "The Starless" This Action-RPG game based on the Universe Red Eyes Sword: Akame ga Kill!, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Disney XD, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, DC, Movie, DreamWorks, Live Action and Etc... Plot A teenage boy named Makoto (Paul in the English version) and his friends, Kyoko (Elsa in the English version) and Ishida (Jordan in English version) must fight evil forces with characters from various Cartoons and Animes shows to save the worlds and dimensions of Cartoons and Animes before it's too late. Everyone from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Disney XD, Shonen Jump, Manga, (Toei Animation, Bones, White Fox, More), DC, Live Action (Movie) Adaptation of game in anime and My Little Pony needs the heroes to save the grand connection of the milky way from the evil bad enemies that are invading the crossover multiverse. Story The universe of Kingdom Hearts is a compilation of levels, called "worlds", through which the player must progress. Thirteen worlds are accessible in the game, a fourteenth, the city of Gravity Falls, Ordo Mortis (Akame ga Kill!), The Planeptune and the Gems world, being only visible during cinematic. Other worlds are evoked by several characters but can not be visited by the player as they were destroyed by the stars. ??? Of the game's worlds are based on the cartoon and anime universe, mainly on the Animated Classics of the studio, the other four having been created specifically by Square for the needs of the game. Gameplay Similar to the Kingdom Hearts series. Charactershttps://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Stars?action=edit&section=5 Main charactershttps://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Stars?action=edit&section=6 *Makoto (Paul in English version) *Ishida (Jordan in English version) *Kyoko (Elsa in English version) *Steven Universe *Blossom *Naruto Uzumaki *Neptune / Purple Heart Minor *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *Noire / Black Heart *Blanc / White Heart *Vert / Green Heart *Nepgear / Purple Sister *Uni / Black Sister *Ram and Rom / White Sister *Plutia / Iris Heart *Histoire *Compa *IF *5pb Antagonistshttps://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Stars?action=edit&section=8 *Mukuro (Bruce in English version and is Paul's enemy) *Queen Beryl *Mojo Jojo *Madara Uchiha *Arfoire *Monokuma Cartoon characters Anime characters Enemies / Mini-Bosseshttps://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Stars?action=edit&section=11 *Starless *Nobodies (enemy return) *Hearts Eaters *Heartless (enemy return) *??? (unversed version) *??? (dream eaters) Bosseshttps://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Stars?action=edit&section=12 Worlds Here are the worlds where ??? And his friends will visit throughout the game: *Tutorial *Paul's City *Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts's world) *Townville *Crystal Gem *Baby's Room (Rugrats Movie) *Hidden Leaf Village *Soul Society (Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion) *Retroville (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Bricksburg (The LEGO Movie) *Grand Line *Digital World *Dragon World *Bikini Bottom *Dimmsdale *Poudlard *The Sanctuary (Saint Seiya: Hades chapter) Casthttps://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Stars?action=edit&section=13 Japanese Casthttps://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Stars?action=edit&section=14 English Casthttps://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Stars?action=edit&section=15 Gallery Cutscenesr Summonshttps://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Stars?action=edit&section=18 Franchises featured in this cartoon and animehttps://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Stars?action=edit&section=19 *Gravity Falls *Akame ga Kill! *Steven Universe *Naruto / Shippuden *Bleach *Jimmy Neutron *The Fairly Oddparents *One Piece *Boruto *Powerpuff Girls / Z *Digimon *Rugrats *Spongebob Squarepants *DC Comics *Marvel *Black Cover *Fairy Tail *Soul Eater *D. Gray Man *Adventure Time *Uncle Grandpa *The Amazing World of Gumball *Inazuma Eleven *Hyperdimension Neptunia *Persona 4 / 5 *Danganronpa *Dragon Ball Z *Saint Seiya *Danny Phantom *Kuroshitsuji *Bunsen is Beast *Negima *Dragons *Harry Potter *Food Wars *Titeuf *Asterix *Miraculous Ladybug *Wander Over Wonder *Over the Garden Wall *Star Vs. The Forces Evil *Looney Tunes *Shrek *Madagascar *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Phineas and Ferb *OK K.O Let's Be Heroes *Clarence *Regular Show *Reborn! *Sword Art Online *Ben 10 *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy *Go Diego Go *Robotboy *Welcome to The Loud House *Dexter's Laboratory *Attack on Titan *One Punch Man *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Killing Bites *Kuroko's Basket *Shaman King *Dora the Explorer *God Eater *Show on Rock!! *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Shugo Chara! *My Little Pony *American Dragon: Jake Long *Kim Possible *Samourai Jack *Quest for Camelot *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *City Hunter *Elfen Lied *Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni *Babar *Barbapapa *Rocket Power *Jewelpet *Pretty Cure! *Super Sonico *Pokémon *CatDog *My Hero Academia *Little Witch Academia *The Seven Deadly Sins *Sailor Moon *Tintin *Lucky Luke *Magi! *HunterxHunter *Fate Apocrypha *YuYu Hakusho *Winx Club *LEGO Movie *The Wild Thornberrys *Yu-Gi-Oh! / 5D's *Avatar: The Last Airbender *To Love Ru *Invader Zim *Medaka Box *Bobobo-Bobo-Bo-Bobo *The Simpsons *Ice Age Triviahttps://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Stars?action=edit&section=20 Category:Blog posts